Another day, another smex
by sasuruto300
Summary: Sasuke hates his missions and today was one of the worst. Naruto being the loveable uke wants to make him feel better. However, Sasuke will take this treatment to his desires. SasuNaru! Read at your on risk!


Title: Another day, another smex

Author: Sasuruto300

Disclaimer: LOL!! You guys make me laugh! Ofcource I DON'T own Naruto! If I did, this wouldn't be a fanfic! Well maybe it would have, BUT STILL! You get the fucking point! . . . just read the story you pervs. -_-*

Rating: Tell me people, what do you want this rating to be? Oh! Did I hear someone say M!? Well then it shall be M. For the lovely boys love and lemony Man-sex! XD!

A/N: I was bored. And there was nothing to eat here (my grandmother's home) so I just decided to write this. TeeHee.

AAAAAAANNNNNNNNDDDDDD . . . BEGIN!!

* * *

Sasuke sighed in exhaustion. Sasuke had a long, depressing mission and Sakura, who never seems to leave him alone even on an ANBU mission, decided to seduce him while he tried to get a sticky, paper bomb off the home of Lord Kanazawai in the village of the wind.

He was so irritated with that pink monster of a bitch that when he finally got it off, he was so close as to smack it on her. Not to mention that he had a sword pointing at the back of his head which didn't make him less angry.

He was really glad his mission was done and wasn't surprised that he was alive. And since he was, he kindly teleported to the front door of his mansion and he got his keys to unlock it, only to find that it was already unlocked. He opened the door with a raised eyebrow. "Dobe." He boredly called out to his ANBU partner and also lover.

He then faintly heard a sound that sounded like the shower was running and he smirked. He sighed again as he closed the door behind him and locking it. He didn't bother to take his ANBU outfit off, he was, at the moment, in the mood to just sit down and relax. So he made his way over to the couch and sat down on it, his head falling back on it and he closed his dark eyes.

The sound of the shower seemed to take an effect on the raven headed since he began to rest but he didn't notice that the shower has stopped running.

Naruto stepped out of the bathroom with a small towel around his waist and another towel he was using to dry his golden hair. He started to walk to the living room and saw that his boyfriend was there, sitting on the couch and asleep.

A smile grew on his face and he walked over to Sasuke and sat next to him. Sasuke then opened one eye to look at the blonde next to him and he looked back up at the ceiling. "You don't look too good." Naruto spoke. "Rough mission, huh?" He heard Sasuke make a sigh. "I am seriously one step to killing that pink bitch you still call a friend. She _still_ won't leave me alone no matter how much I _tell_ her that I'm with you. Not only that! But someone even dared to point a sword at me! Hah! Glad I killed their sorry asses." Sasuke told him and he used both of his hands to cover his face and drag them down.

Naruto made a pout as he stared at his lover and he knew he was definitely upset. "Well . . ." Naruto started. "I didn't have such a great day, too. I mean . . . the ramen shop was closed when I was hungry and during my mission Ino did nothing but stand behind a tree and watch the rest of us fight (**A/N: Sorry Ino fans, but this is what she does most of the time. Sorry to say this but . . . Ino is more useless than Sakura! It's the truth.**) And Sai got on my nerves, too. He kept doing that creepy smile and he keeps saying I have no dick! That son of a bitch!" Naruto said, more to himself than Sasuke.

"Well that's too bad for you." Sasuke said quietly as he closed his eyes again while using one of his hands to rub the crook of his neck which was aching like shit.

Naruto continued to look at the other man and then he brought his hand up to caress his cheek. Sasuke reopened his eyes to look at Naruto who was smiling so sweet and innocently at him. "You really are feeling bad, huh Sasuke-Teme?" Naruto said softly.

He then got up and sat on Sasuke's lap so his legs were at either sides of Sasuke's legs and he was facing him. Sasuke's eyes widen a bit. Naruto put both hands on Sasuke's cheeks and he kissed his forehead, making Sasuke feel more at ease. Naruto may not look it, but he doesn't like seeing his Sasuke all tense and beat up and there are time when he likes to sooth him and right now may be one of those times. 'Wow, Sasuke's really worked up. Well he is my lover . . . so I should do something.' Naruto thought.

He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and embraced him lovingly and Sasuke kindly breathed in the scent of the younger. Naruto kissed Sasuke's temple to his ear and smiled.

"Teme?" He said in a whisper.

"Hmm?" Sasuke murmured while still taking in the hug.

"Do you want me to make you feel better?" Naruto asked, a little bit seductively.

"MmHmm." Sasuke replied. He was already getting a hard on and he grinded his covered erection shallowly up on Naruto who noticed this and made a Sasuke-like smirk. (**A/N: Lol! And he's good at it!**)

He bent down some so he can place a kiss on Sasuke's lips. "Well . . ." He breathed on Sasuke's mouth, brushing his lips lightly on Sasuke's. "I'll make you feel better. Since you had to endure all the trouble today . . . my whole body is your treat. You can do whatever you want to me tonight. That's your reward." He said as he looked deep in the dark orbs that belonged to his boyfriend.

"Whatever I want?" Sasuke questioned with a smirk making its way on his lips.

"Whatever you want. Just for tonight!" Naruto said with a warning like look on his face.

Sasuke's face started to make that look when he thought of something evil and mostly perverted. He went to Naruto's ear and nipped at it and licked the side of his face, making Naruto shudder a bit.

"No take backs, Naruto. And besides . . ." He paused to nibble at Naruto's bottom lip and he pulled back to look at him in the eyes. "We haven't had sex in two days. I thought I was going to lose my mind." He said huskily.

Naruto gulped, but he didn't regret anything. "You always have to be the pervert, don't you Teme?" He said.

Then suddenly Sasuke lifted him up bridle style and in two seconds they were in the bedroom. Naruto was dropped a bit roughly on the bed and he yelped in surprise. He looked up at the Uchiha who was stripping himself of the ANBU outfit. Naruto sat on his knees and forelegs as he was thinking 'What is he planning on doing?'

Sasuke smirked evilly when he noticed Naruto's cute worried face. "You know Naruto; I always had a fantasy about us. Mostly the position you would be in." He said and he tilted his head to the side a bit. Naruto turned his head away to hide the blush on his face but he kept his big, blue eyes at Sasuke, who was in just boxers. He could notice the semi-erection in the underpants and his heart started to pound.

"Take off the towel, Naruto." Sasuke ordered and Naruto obeyed, feeling a little embarrassed that he started to get hard. He heard Sasuke chuckle darkly.

"Good, good." Sasuke said and then he made his way over to the blonde one. He placed a hand on Naruto's soft cheek and kissed it. Then he started to kiss Naruto on the lips for awhile.

Naruto mewled in delight as Sasuke entered his tongue in his mouth and explored it, his tongue was playing with the other's and Naruto sucked on it a bit. While they were kissing, Sasuke had his hand roaming all over Naruto's torso and his stomach. Then they slid up to Naruto's nipples and he started to rub and pinch the buds playfully, earning small whimpers from the tan boy.

Sasuke parted from Naruto's lips and started to place butterfly kisses on his shoulder and up to his neck. Then he licked Naruto's neck up and down and bit down on the sensitive skin, making Naruto squeal a bit and Sasuke licked some more.

Naruto entwined his fingers in the ebony hair of his lover and closed his eyes as Sasuke's mouth made its way to his collarbone. He felt even more aroused as Sasuke went down to kiss and suck lightly at his hardening nipples and he couldn't help but moan in the wet touch.

Sasuke then licked down to Naruto's navel and the younger of the two arches into the touch, begging for more and Sasuke continued to smirk.

Sasuke takes hold of Naruto burning member and he gave it a couple of strokes before dipping his head down to started sucking on the head. "Haa-Aah! Sasuke!" Naruto moaned as he gripped the back of Sasuke's hair. Sasuke began to tease the shaft as he nipped at it lightly and rubbed the tip of his tongue at the slit of the penis and lapped on the pre-cum that was slowly spilling out. "Nhgg . . . Aah! Sasu!" Naruto whimpered and moaned as he lightly thrusted his hips upwards to get more of his penis in Sasuke's mouth. To his dismay, Sasuke pulled back and Naruto made a whimper.

Sasuke licked his lips of some of the pre-cum and he just admired how Naruto was laying there, a bush upon his face, his lips parted widely while he panted, his head tilted to the side so he had a good view of his neck, and his chest was covered in some of his hickeys. Now the only problem was that the kitsune had his legs closed and Sasuke couldn't see his delightful privates. 'Oh that won't do.' He thought and he also thought of an idea that was sure to please him.

"Naruto you look so delicious right now. How about you . . . prepare yourself for me. Give me a nice show." He said and licked his lips seductively.

"Sasuke . . ." Naruto breathed and the blush on his face got darker. "C'mon babe. Spread your legs and give me a show." The raven said in a low, rough voice.

Naruto swallowed nervously and then he sighed in defeat.

Then Naruto started to spread his legs and very wide for Sasuke. His erected member stood in the air and twitched a bit as he brought his fingers to his mouth and started to suck on three of the digits, lubing them with his saliva.

Naruto then put his arm behind him a little so his came from under his butt and his wet fingers entered inside his entrance. He also hooked under his thigh with his free hand so he had better access in thrusting two of his fingers in his tight hole. "AAAAhhhh!! Ooh! Nghhh-Aah!" He moaned loudly as his fingers went in and out of his hole.

He felt Sasuke's onyx eyes stare deep at him, watching him as he did this to himself. Naruto lifted up his butt a bit so Sasuke had a better view and he removed his other hand from his leg to pump his aching shaft. He made a long low moan as Sasuke's eyes never left his body.

Sasuke felt his erection go really hard at the wonderful sight; his pants were becoming a big issue for him since they felt like they were trying to suffocate his member. Naruto looked so erotic and just drop-dead FUCKABLE that he didn't even notice that his hand was rubbing slightly at his covered erection.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He needed Sasuke and he needed him now. He was in complete torture having the older watch him stick his fingers inside of himself and jerk off at the same time.

"AAaaaaah! Sasu! Please . . ." He panted. "Please stop teasing me!"

Sasuke bit his lower lip as he heard his uke pleading to him. Sasuke then came over to the tan male, bent down, and kissed the head of Naruto's penis and sat back up. "Mmmm. Naruto. Does it feel good? Having your fingers pumping in and out of that sweet hole of yours?" He said and Naruto just whispered his name and panted.

Then Sasuke took off the last piece of his clothing and Naruto saw his lover's huge dick stand up in its glory, the head of it already dripping with pre-cum. Naruto licked his lips at the sight and saw how the head of the penis was an angry red. "Ooooh . . . Sasuke." He moaned out. He really wanted that big prick inside him. "Hn. You want this Naru?" Sasuke said and Naruto nodded. "How 'bout you come over here and lube it with your hot mouth." Sasuke demanded and Naruto obeyed.

Naruto bended over to put his pink lips at the head of Sasuke's shaft and swirl his tongue around it. "Hn. I didn't say stop stretching yourself, Naru." Sasuke said as his smirk grew. Naruto looked up at him innocently and then he brought one of his arms up behind his to insert three fingers inside and started to pump them in and out.

He moaned as he started to slowly deep throat Sasuke's cock and he bobbed his head, licking and rubbing his tongue along the hot shaft. "Ah . . . that's it Naruto. Just like that." Sasuke moaned and he licked his teeth. Sasuke reached a hand over to Naruto's ass and he gave it a nice 'smack' and then he groped it hard, making Naruto moan even more.

After a while, Naruto got the member nice and slick and Sasuke lifted his head up to give him a deep, passionate kiss. A string of saliva trailed down from Naruto's mouth and down his chin.

Naruto then found himself sitting back on the head-board of the bed behind him and Sasuke spreaded his legs wide open again.

Before Naruto could question what Sasuke was going to do next, he saw that Sasuke pulled out three kunai out of nowhere and some of the thin wire they use for missions. "What the-" Naruto was cut off when suddenly both of his wrists were being tied up and lifted over his head. Then he realized the three kunai were attached to the wires and they flung up to get stuck in the ceiling, so he was stuck with his arms up in the air and his hands and wrists bonded together and Sasuke kept his legs apart.

"T-Teme!!" Naruto shouted. But Sasuke cut him off by kissing him again and sucking on Naruto's tongue. He started to stoke Naruto again and Naruto moan and grinded into the feeling. When air became needed, they pulled apart slightly, breathing hard on each other. "Do you want it?" Sasuke teased.

Naruto chocked a little but nodded. "Yesss."

Sasuke looked at him deeply. He positioned his cock at Naruto's rosy entrance and licked up Naruto's cheek. "Then beg for it . . . Naru." Sasuke said.

Naruto panted, his chest rising up and down dramatically as his blue ocean orbs looked weakly at strong dark ones. Naruto then wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist and he licked his lips.

"Haa . . . Sasu . . . Please Sasu! Please shove your big hard dick in my ass! I need you so badly! Fuck me! Aah!" He screamed/moaned and before he could even exhale, Sasuke thrusted his aching member into the blonde's hole and Naruto screamed out in painful pleasure.

"AAAAAaaah!! Nnhgg!" Naruto wanted to wrap his arms around Sasuke's neck but his he couldn't because of the painful wires that prevented him from doing anything with his arms. 'I guess this is the torture of Sasuke's fun.' He thought. But then the thought flew right out of his mind as Sasuke began to pound his ass with his rock hard rod.

Sasuke gripped tightly at Naruto's thigh and hip as he thrusted in and out of his lover, loving the heavenly heat that sucked him in. Naruto's head flung back and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, he was in so much pleasure it overwhelmed his entire being and bucked his hips as Sasuke thrust.

As Sasuke screwed him, he leaned down to lick and bite at Naruto's collarbone and his hands went down to rub and grope the kitsune's butt cheeks. He then made a hard thrust into the other boy that when he did, he hit Naruto's prostate dead on, a lightning of pure pleasure and ecstasy took hold of his body and made his toes curl and his finger scrape hard on his palm.

"AAAAAAAhhhhh-HaaaaaaAAAh!!!!!" Naruto screamed out. "Oh FUCK!! Sasuke! Sasuke!! Don't . . . Don't stop fucking me! Aah!!" He begged and moaned.

Sasuke groaned softly and his dick throbbed inside of Naruto as he lost his mind and just fucked the blonde like there's no tomorrow. "Mmmm. Naruto. Aah." His grip was so tight on Naruto's waist that when his finger nails dug at his skin, tiny bits of blood seeped out, Naruto however didn't seem to have felt it.

When Sasuke kept striking his sweet-spot with every thrust, Naruto felt the need for release coming quicker and quicker. Also Sasuke was close to the end and he began to fuck faster and harder and deeper! "AAAh! Nnghh-AAAAAHH! Sasuke! I'm . . . I'm gonna . . . !" Naruto moaned, he felt like he was going to burst and spark like fireworks. "Say it Naru. Tell me what your gonna do as I fuck the living day lights out of you!" Sasuke managed to say as he watched his uke moan and scream to the heavens in pure bliss.

"Sasuke! I'm gonna cum! AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaahhhhha!!!" Naruto screamed as he finally orgasmed, his cum shot out of his penis and spilled on both of their chest and some got on Naruto's chin and right cheek. "Naruto!" Sasuke groaned as he felt the walls of Naruto's ass squeeze his cock and he shot his cum deep in his lover.

When he pulled out he noticed that his dick was still pretty hard and he smirked evilly.

Naruto finally shook away the blur in his eyes of the incredible sex but suddenly he saw Sasuke stroking and pumping himself and before he knew it, Sasuke got real close to Naruto and shot his hot cum on Naruto's face, getting some in his mouth, across his nose, and some on his forehead which was slipping down to the side of his chin and out of instinct, Naruto opened his mouth and let some of the cum touch his tongue.

Sasuke's cock was now soft and he was loving how his Naruto's face was covered in his semen.

Sasuke then looked up at Naruto's wrists which were being squeezed tightly and he got another kunai and then he cut the wires off of Naruto, who was finally able to lay down on his side and he rubbed his hurting wrists.

Sasuke laid down next to him closely and licked some of the cum off his cheek. He put one hand on Naruto's ass and started to massage it while his other hand caressed the back of Naruto's hair. Naruto had both of his hands resting on Sasuke's chest. 'Great. Now I'll have to take another shower.' Naruto thought. Then he looked up to Sasuke's eyes which were already staring back at him. "You okay now, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Wow, even after rough sex Naruto can still manage to look so innocent. "Yeah I'm alright, Dobe. Thanks." The pale one said, with a smile this time.

"So umm . . ." Naruto started. A blush returned on his face but a little darker. "Why did you tie me up and cum all over my face?" He asked shyly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and then he smirked. "Because that's what I've always wanted to do. That's my fantasy. Well, partially." Sasuke said smoothly. "Eh?! You perv!! If that's what you had dreamed about, you should have down that when we first did it in the hospital!" Naruto yelled. "Heh. So you wanted me to do that to you, Naru?" Sasuke teased.

Naruto's blush went bright and he turned his head away from the older. "What! N-No! Damn pervert!" He shouted and Sasuke made a small laugh. "Hn. Usuratonkachi."

Sasuke held Naruto tight and Naruto lightly rubbed his fingers at Sasuke's chest. Soon Naruto drifted off into slumber and Sasuke followed after, still holding onto him.

Suddenly Sasuke opened his eyes and sat up. "Oh yeah! Almost forgot." He said to himself. . . . . .

Soon Sasuke was putting a piece of paper with word on it inside an envelope and sealed it with a '_To Sakura_' on it. He started to laugh a little with evilness and he went back to sleep.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were walking through the village, making their way to the Hokage's office.

Suddenly they spotted what seemed to be Sakura running towards them with her face in her hands. Then she ended up bumping into Sasuke and she looked up, her face soaked with tears and the makeup she wore was smudged.

She looked up at Sasuke and saw that Sasuke was glaring death at her and her breath got caught in her throat. "Uuu . . . UUWAAAAAA!!!!!" She cried out and more tears sprung out. She pushed past Sasuke and Naruto and ran while she let the whole village hear her disturbing cries. "Sakura!" Naruto called out but stood next to Sasuke. "What's her problem today?" He asked.

Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Not any of my concern. C'mon. After we see Hokage-Sama, let's go get some of that ramen you wanted." Sasuke said kindly and smiled at how Naruto got excited.

Sasuke then looked back a bit and had an evil wicked smile on his lips as he saw Sakura running and screaming. 'Hoped you liked the letter, bitch.'

**Fin . . . or the end. . . . The story's over.**

* * *

Me: Yay!! Sasunaru forever!! Best believe it! Hey guys, sorry about the whole waiting for 'A lost heart and lullaby' and all that shit. The reason why it's taking me so fucking long is becuz for some random reason the computer was taken somewhere to get cleaned so when I got it back everything was gone!! So the chapter I was working on is floating somewhere in Sakura's forehead and I have to write it all over. Not only that but the yaoi sites that I saved are now not saved including my very hardcore ones!! *Sigh* Fuck my life.

Hidan: Wow that must really be like shit for you. Oh. Hey kids, Hidan here. Zetsu can't be here today. He on some damn mission no one gives a fucking shit about .

Me: Oh yeah, Hidan-Chan! Tell them about the thing!!

Hidan: The thing?! What the fuck you talkin about?!

Me: You know the _thing_!!

Hidan: Oh! Jashin. Sasuruto300 will be also making a KakuHida one-shot about Christmas and all that shit. . . . Oh yeah and it will also include some ZetsuTobi in it and Sakura will die a terrible death.

Me: *Gasp* Really?!! *Get's all happy*

Hidan: No you dumbass!! You really believed me?! You brain must be fucked up or-

Me: Kakuzu took your scythe and is about to sell it.

Hidan: WHAT?!!!! THAT MOTHER FUCKER!!! I'm gonna kill that fucking miser and spill his blood all over leader-Sama!! *Starts running off*

Me: . . . Well that was pretty rude. I had it behind my back this whole time.

Anyway, thank you guys and I love you all and I promise you will have the new chapters of 'A lost heart and lullaby' soon. I have no life so you better be grateful.

This was Sasuruto300! Peace out!

R&R


End file.
